warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frogleap
Frogleap 'is a tom with a striped tail. History In the Super Edition Series Crookedstar's Promise'' :Frogkit is born to Cedarpelt and Lakeshine, along with his sister, Sunkit. He is first introduced when Willowbreeze tells Crookedjaw that Lakeshine has had her kits, including Lakeshine let her groom one of them. Willowbreeze notes that they're very cute. Frogkit and his sister are very playful, getting caught by Graypaw playing a game called mossball with Piketooth and Voleclaw. :He is later mentioned when Oakheart says that he's glad he doesn't have to sleep in the nursery because Frogkit and Sunkit were mewling very loudly. :Frogkit and Sunkit are shown to be very happy to have new denmates when Shimmerpelt gives birth to Blackkit and Skykit, commenting on how much fun they will have. :Frogkit tells his sister that he doesn't want to be part ThunderClan. Later on, Frogkit is found with Blackkit and Crookedjaw trying to persuade Crookedjaw to put them on the patrol to scare the Twolegs off. Frogkit spits that the cats will shred them, and asks Crookedjaw to show him the forepaw slash move. Crookedjaw replies, that Lakeshine won't let the kits learn battle moves. Frogkit later yowls the hunting patrol is back and runs off to find the best piece of prey. :Later on, Frogkit and his littermate, Sunkit, attempt to head out of camp to find where Brightsky and her kits were buried to see if they were really dead, since Ottersplash didn't let them see the vigil. He is later seen happily playing on the ice in camp. :Frogkit is apprenticed to an unknown warrior and given the name, Frogpaw. His sister, Sunpaw, is apprenticed to Voleclaw. He appears to be a very excited apprentice, wanting to go on hunting and border patrols. :Frogpaw is with Sunpaw yowling that they will avenge Sunningrocks when ThunderClan takes the land, and they both tumble to the ground. Frogpaw is then with Sedgepaw and Blackpaw, asking permission to go out of camp. :Frogpaw becomes a warrior, earning the name, Frogleap, while his sister, Sunpaw, becomes Sunfish. :Frogleap is the first cat, along with Sunfish, to protest when Sunstar comes to RiverClan camp to claim Sunningrocks for ThunderClan. Crookedjaw orders the two to stand still, and seems to agree with them on having a battle. Hailstar says that the rocks are not worth fighting for, but Frogleap disagrees with his decision. Crookedjaw snaps at Frogleap due to him interrupting Hailstar. :Frogleap later appears with Loudbelly splashing through the reedbed, their pelts spiked, for the two are nervous, as Crookedjaw is going to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives. :Frogleap is then seen clustered around Timberfur, along with Echomist, Owlfur, and Lakeshine, all waiting for Timberfur's orders, they are said to be keen and ready for duty. :Frogleap is finally seen weaving reeds into the elder's den when Crookedstar calls to him. He asks what Crookedstar needs. Crookedstar answers by telling him to lead a hunting patrol, along with Reedtail, Blackclaw, and Leopardfur. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father: :Cedarpelt: Mother: :Lakeshine: Sister: :Sunfish: Aunt: :Fallowtail: Cousins: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Niece: :Vixenkit: Nephew: :Grasskit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Deceased Characters